Rear vision mirrors of various types are used, both internally and externally of the vehicle, but one thing which is common to all rear vision mirrors is that they require to be moved universally about a pivotal mount so that they can be tilted in a vertical plane or moved in an horizontal plane.
In many instances rear vision mirrors have elements made from plastic material which is very responsive to temperature change, so that on a hot day for example sometimes a mirror will lose its adjusted position if the vehicle is being driven over rough terrain.
The main object of this invention is to provide an improvement whereby less reliance is placed on the "universal" joint (usually a ball joint) and sufficient friction exists that once an adjustment has been made it will remain.